Freeruka Week 2016
by ADdude
Summary: A week of drabbles, a drabble a day one with each new theme. Exploring the paring of Free the immortal Wolf man and Eruka Frog the frog witch. Cute and fluff to be expected.
1. Chapter 1:Mythology

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Mythology

"There is a story or maybe a myth. It's a real old story. Anyway, it goes that there once was a lone wolf. He ran through the forests and fields alone. He got so used to being alone that he thought that was the way he was supposed to be. He got used to it but it was lonely. The most company he go was staring at the moon at night."

"Okay, that's a little sad."

"Well, yeah, he was alone. The thing is he didn't realize it. Then one day he met another wolf and thing changed. He didn't know how to act around them and they fought and just didn't get along. They fought and they fought."

"That not a happy story."

"Yeah, well, the next part is worse both wolves suddenly understood that they what it was to be alone. They wolves returned to one another. They found each other. And despite how they could fight they learned it was better to be together and one day they just stopped fighting. They started the first pack and all wolves and wolf men came from them."

"Ribbit?" Eruka quirked her head. "So that how wolf men came about? Actual wolves?"

"I don't know." Free admitted. " That just what they told very pup when we were young."

Eruka and Free laid down in a field at night and looked up at the star. Free held Eruka close, when he was with her he didn't feel so alone. He felt he found the one with who he would start his pack with.

Eruka moved closer to him enjoying the warmth and his odd smell. "Ribbit, I guess it's not a terrible story. The ending was pretty happy."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so its Eruka and Free week on tumblr so I decided to try at it. I hope you like my entry for mythology. I liked the idea of Free sharing a bit of his own culture and myths as a sign of him accepting Eruka as a part of his little packs. Review it if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2: Immortal

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Immortal

Free had lived a long time, he had seen a lot of crazy things in that time. There were of course those years were he didn't see anything because he was blindfolded in jail. He obviously didn't see anything through those years.

Being alive that long wasn't all that bad, a little boring. It did suck that he was now the last wolf man. Trying to kill the head witch and her removing eye to replace his didn't help.

Honestly if Free had to admit it probably just made things worse.

The getting involved with Medusa and her whole crazy plans just shot things down the toilet.

Yeah, so things were rough.

Then the only person who was actually kind of nice to him got captured by the DWMA. And then he had to go save her, well, get captured too.

Then that whole mess on the moon happened but luckily that ended up all right. The whole thing worked out as he was no longer wanted by the end.

His life had been a long and wild ride.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the rest of his long life. As the world celebrated the defeat of the Kishin Free pondered this.

He looked to his side were a smiling Eruka was standing.

He thought about it for a moment and remember that witches tended to live a long time too.

Maybe…. just maybe…. made his life wouldn't be so boring with her in it.

Slowly he reached over and took her hand into his. Eruka stared at him for a moment before he turned away and tugged her hat down over her face with her free hand. But she didn't let it go instead started to squeeze it harder.

Free took it as a good sign.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Honestly immortality was a hard theme for me to do anything with. Let me know what you guys thought. Leave a review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wicked

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Wicked

"No, Free!" Erika crossed her arms as she looked at him annoyed.

"But Eruka please!" He begged her. "I already have the tickets."

"No!"

"Please I want to see it and I don't want to go alone!"

"Then go with someone else!"

"But I want you to go with me!" Free pleaded with her giving her the puppy eyes. Puppy dog? Puppy wolf?

"Why do you even want to see it?" Eruka just had to ask.

"Its good, and I really like the music."

"Don't you understand why I might have an issue with this musical?!" Eruka yelled at him. "The one were everyone hate the witch character and calls her the wicked witch even when she's the one in the right!"

"They have that good witch too."

"No, that's not the point, I don't want to go see this musical because it focuses on that point."

"Come on, please!"

Eruka sighed, "Fine, but I'm not dressing up or anything." She decided to relent for his sake.

"Yay!" Free cheered, "Don't you want to be popular~!" Free started to sing.

Eruka groaned, "I can't believe you talked me into seeing Wicked."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, sorry for the late posts. I have been feeling sick and I haven't been able to write. I'll try to catch up soon now that I'm a bit more lucid.**


	4. Chapter 4: Domestic

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Domestic

Free was in the kitchen, no one had ever said he was a good cook. He wouldn't say he was a good cook. But he was trying his hand at making a good -edible- chicken soup.

I mean, how hard could that be? I mean, it was basically just boiling vegetable and chicken in water and maybe add some salt. It couldn't be that hard.

So after three attempt at making soup he had something he thought looked like it was edible.

The soup looked decent now, he had a few issues here and there as he actually did cut himself a few times. He was glad he still had all his fingers, though honestly he might have cut one them and not noticed.

"Maybe I should have cut up some of those tiny hot dogs int there or something."

From the other room he heard some coughing.

He quickly grabbed a bowl of soup and some of those tiny fish cracker and carried it off.

I went to the other room to find Eruka having a coughing fit in bed. Her nose was bright red and stuffy and tissue paper was balled up all around her as she huddled under the blankets.

The unlikely pair had been living with one another for sometime and because of his immortal status he didn't get sick all that often. That meant when Eruka did get sick he was in charge of taking care of her.

"Here you go." He nestled down the bowl of soup besides her.

Eruka sniffled, "Thanks Free."

Free patted her head gently, "Feel better soon."

Free moved over next to her and pulled the blanket trying to make sure she was comfortable.

"You want me to put on a movie or something?"

"Yes, please." Eruka said trying to stifle another cough.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Still a tad sick, so I wonder what could have possibly inspired this chapter. Anyway, I'm working hard so with some luck I'll be all caught up with the themes by Friday. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5:Haunted

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Haunted

She was a witch and he was a werewolf. They were what scared children, what was said to prowl the night

They were the predators and creatures of the night. So it would be a little surprising to think something could scare them, after the whole incident in the deepest parts of DMWA where they ran into the kishin they didn't think anything could scare them.

The dungeons were still pretty scary. After everything the school insisted they stay until every thing was sorted out. The only reason they agreed was that if they didn't the Witches were likely to punish them a lot worse.

Free managed to sleep pretty comfy in the bed they in the dungeon room.

Honestly it was better than the time he spent in the witch's jail.

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard something at the door. After a moment he opened up to find a cowering Eruka there.

"Eruka?" He yawned. "What are you doing up so late?"

Eruka who was in the verge of tears, "Free! There are ghosts down in here! They're calling to me!"

Free stared at her for a moment, "Really?"

"There in my room waiting for me to come back!"

"Eruka that is just a nightmare. Just go back to sleep." Free was about nudge her back to her room when he saw ready to cry. He let out a sigh, "If you want you can sleep with me."

"Sleep with you?!" Eruka chocked.

"The bed is small but I think we can fit. I guess if your next to me you won't have nightmares."

Eruka realized that he meant it in the innocent way, and it might actually help. Eruka crocked again. "I- I- I- guess that okay. Ribbit…"

Moments later Eruka found herself cuddled next to Free resting her head next to his chest. His heart beat slowly lulling her to a peaceful sleep.

In her room something else was happening.

"So, is the witch coming back?" A ghost spoke.

"I don't know." Another ghost told his compatriot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm coming off the cold and will try to finish the themes up by tonight to finish in time. Wish me luck.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chains

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Chains

Free found himself in bed and chained up to it.

That was unexpected and not as much finding himself in just his boxers.

"Are you awake?" Eruka's voice rang out in the dark.

Free focused his eyes and saw her standing besides his bed. She wasn't wearing a silky and fairly see through sexy little night gown.

"Ah…." Was just about all Free could say.

"Oh, my do you like my surprise?"

"…. Yes." He couldn't help but stare. "Ah, what brought this on? I mean, I'm not complaining."

Eruka smiled at him slowly moving in closer. She let her hand slowly run over his naked chest.

"Huh, what's with the chains?" Free couldn't help ask as he tried to move his arms.

"Oh, I had a fun little idea." She climbed onto him, until she straddled his hips. "Now Free are you going to be a good boy for me? If not I might like you being a little bad."

"Eruka!"

Eruka snapped her eyes opened, she found herself sleeping on Free's chest.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"You were making weird noises in your sleep? You having some weird dream?"

"Ah, no, I don't remember."

"Well, anyway, you might scooting over you were drooling on me."

* * *

 **Author''s notes: Okay, the theme was chains so … I'm just saying that I can't be the only one whose mind went there. I cannot be.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Moon

**Freeruka Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Moon

The moon hung above them, it would have been nice if it hadn't turned into black and almost nipple like or better yet if it hadn't become the homes of madness.

They sat at the balcony of the school and looked up to the moon.

If anything the moon was one more thing, it was the site of a huge battle one they were sort of a part of.

They almost died, so that was pretty messed up.

Still they survived so that was pretty good. The world united somewhat after that, the world nearly died but witches and humanity were closer to harmony than ever before. For a while they could have something akin to peace. They never wanted to go into a battle like that again, they really hoped such madness would be released either.

Still something good did come from it. The peace that came from it did give them a chance at new lives, ones that weren't in prison or any sort of nasty punishment from the witches.

It gave them a chance to have a life together. Free held Eruka close, and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly placing her hand on his. She loved how it felt to have his big strong arms around her.

Free held her close.

"Ah, Free?" Eruka whispered to him. "Are you feeling me up?"

"Ah… maybe?"

"Okay, is just because of the moment or that stupid boob madness from the moon?"

"Can't it be both?"

"Ribbit." Eruka groaned. "Let's just go home."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, that's the end of this weeks themes. Mayne I'll come back for it next year. Hopefully I won't be sick next week so I can do a better job. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it and if you would please leave a review.**


End file.
